justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Move Your Feet
"Move Your Feet" by Junior Senior ''is featured on Just Dance 2 and ''Just Dance: Best Of. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer wears a blue and yellow hat (to disguise baldness), an orange and red Atari shirt, orange pants, and a pair of orange shoes with cyan blue laces. At some points, you can see his underwear which is cyan blue also. Stepbystep extract.png|Original Moveyourfeet coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The dancer is dancing in Atari-style park with trees and a green bus. There are little Atari creatures of many colors following the moves of the coach. Gold Moves There are a total of 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Move both of your arms down to your pelvis like you were doing before. Gold Move 4: 'Make an upward 90 degree angle with both your arms, like a robot. This is the final move of the entire choreography. myf_goldmove_123.png|Gold Move 1,2 & 3 myf_goldmove_4.png|Gold Move 4 Appearances in Mashups ''Move Your Feet ''appears in the following Mashups: * Apache (Jump On It) * Candy * C'mon * Da Funk * Good Feeling * I Will Survive * Limbo * Never Can Say Goodbye '(Best of JD2) * She's Got Me Dancing * So What * #thatPOWER * The Final Countdown * Troublemaker * Turn Up The Love * Wild Trivia *The dancer and the background are Atari-ish themed. *The pictogram's arrow color is pink, but in specific places in the gameplay, the arrow color is blue. * ''Good Feeling'''' strongly resembles the coach for this song. *In the Beta version, whenever ''Move Your Feet ''and Everybody'' are said, they appear in the background, above the dance. Also, the lyrics said, "Got the dance energy" instead of "We're going down town". * The old video game graphic is inspired from the official video; however the music video doesn't feature Atari creatures. * Animal Crossing New Leaf features a pullover called Retro Shirt which was inspired from this song. * In some parts of the routine, you can see his underwear. This is uncommon with male dancers. * The Atari creatures usually appear with the coach in Mashups and Party Master Modes. * This song is the third song with the most unused pictograms (3), after ''Map''s (8), ''S.O.S'' (7) and Party Rock Anthem (5). Gallery 70px-MoveYourFeetJD2Bubble.png Moveyourfeet.png|Move Your Feet on Just Dance 2 Tex1 256x256 a15afad1656c3b0e 14.png Moveyourfeetdx.jpg move your feet pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms moveyourfeet now.jpg|Move Your Feet move your feet beta picto 1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 move your feet beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 move your feet beta picto 3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 Videos File:Junior Senior - Move Your Feet (Official music video, HD) File:Just Dance 2-Move Your Feet File:Move Your Feet - Junior Senior - Just Dance Best Of Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:00's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Beta Elements Category:Pop Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of